


Unusual Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Kiss

“Kiss me.” 

Natasha’s words made Maria’s mind go completely blank for a moment, and she froze, unable to move.

“Too crowded,” Natasha hissed under her breath, and then she leaned up to kiss Maria roughly, pulling her close and steering them toward the wall of one of the buildings nearby. She hid both of them behind a throng of people, dragging Maria down to match her shorter height. Maria was too dazed to do anything but react physically to Natasha’s kiss, but she saw Natasha’s eye crack open, scanning the crowd. 

Then it made sense. Maria and Natasha were after Hydra targets, but average citizens were likely to become uncomfortable and dart out of the way once they saw two women making out. Maria glanced to the side, however, and saw two people who had continued on their way, walking as if they hadn’t noticed Maria and Natasha.  _ Amateur mistake,  _ Maria thought. 

Natasha broke the kiss entirely too soon, leaving Maria reeling. It was a herculean task to focus on the mission now, but she forced herself to do so. They hadn’t exactly addressed what was between the two of them now, but she’d be damned if she let feelings get in the way of a mission. 

At Natasha’s signal, she and Maria abandoned their facade and ran after the Hydra goons, taking them down easily in an alley now that they had been isolated. They’d finished the mission, but all Maria could think about was how  _ good _ that kiss had felt.

“Hill.” Natasha’s voice got her attention, and Maria realized she had completely zoned out.  _ Bad form, Hill.  _

“Sorry. What did you say?”   


“I said I’ve called for extraction. They’ll come pick us and the targets up in a half hour. In the meantime, we have to wait here and guard them,” Natasha said, and Maria nodded. That was easy enough, now that both men were unconscious. A swift kick to the head would solve the problem if that happened to change. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Maria realized belatedly that her hair was mussed, and she smoothed it down, wondering if that had happened when she had taken down their targets, or when Natasha had kissed her. If she thought too much about the latter option, it was going to drive her a little crazy. 

“You look kind of dazed. Everything all right?” Natasha said, and for a moment, Maria thought she was genuinely concerned. Then she saw the hint of a smirk on Natasha’s face, and she folded her arms, giving Natasha a scowl.

“Your particular...tactics...are pretty distracting. That’s all.” Maria was glad it was dark, so it didn’t show the slight red tinge that had just appeared on her face. Natasha approached her, and Maria gulped, realizing Natasha had cornered her up against the brick wall again.

“We have a half an hour.” Natasha leaned up to whisper in Maria’s ear. “Let’s kill some time.” 

 


End file.
